


it's the way your heart tastes like cherries I think-I know because I'm the sweetest babe after all...!

by Porkbunz_zz



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Lot's of goopy fluff, Nightmares, Poetry, Singing, They deserved better!, lullaby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 08:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20386792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Porkbunz_zz/pseuds/Porkbunz_zz
Summary: i’m the sweetest babe after all when a goddess lurks by my side-you can dine on all the golden glory and silver coins with me love!(please.please.please.)(the one where Arthur has a nightmare and Morgana's there to comfort him.)





	it's the way your heart tastes like cherries I think-I know because I'm the sweetest babe after all...!

**Author's Note:**

> not at all how it was supposed to turn out but I mean-hopefully it isn't bad?

_ “Roses bloom in mid-summer day-”_

Keep singing me to sleep darling;

So i can dream of tasting your cherry-heart

(so sweet, so ripe, so tangy, they could make a pie or tart out of it-_ ooo! _)

(you're a wolf in sheep's clothing honestly!)

-the way you thrift your slender fingers through the tufts of my matted-hair,

swipe your snow-cold palms across my sweaty-forehead

& whisper sweet nothings in the crook of my ear

“_ -growing to the rhythm of our love- _”

You’re voice is a permanent melody rafting through my head in the dark-_ lalalala! _

drowns the voices,

drowns the voices,

drowns the ghosts in the walls-

“_ Morgana... _” 

Your touch is honey-warm in my squeezing, _ sorry _ hands.

“_ -goes rum-la-rum-just you and I- _”

I’m not sorry though.

_“-underneath the azure skies-” _

You’re just so beautiful like that-

_“-I’ll hold you when the demons roam free and never let go-” _

-don’t stop now angel-don’t stop!

_“-even when the kingdom crumbles and cement weighs your feet-I'll set you free my once and future king...”_

_"...my Arthur..."_

**Author's Note:**

> is it bad? let me know in the comments!


End file.
